1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic transfer switch, and more particularly, to an automatic transfer switch capable of effectively transferring a power supply during a power outage and for an emergency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an automatic transfer switch automatically transfers an interior wiring terminal to a private power station so as to continuously supply power when a supply of power from a substation is interrupted but again performs automatic transferring so as to be supplied with power from the substation when power is normally supplied from the substation, in workplaces, buildings, etc., which include the private power station.
The automatic transfer switch, which alternatively connects two different power supplies, such as a commercial power supply and an emergency power supply or a star connection power supply and a delta connection power supply, to load sides, has been variously developed and used according to the capacity or usage thereof.
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematically showing an automatic transfer switch according to the related art. Referring to FIG. 1, an automatic transfer switch 1 according to the related art is configured to include: a case 10 formed so that parts for a power conduction unit may be assembled therein; a commercial power terminal 20 that is installed in the case 10 and is supplied with commercial power, an emergency power terminal 30 that is supplied with power for an emergency; a load terminal 40 that alternatively contacts the commercial power terminal 20 or an emergency power terminal 30 to be supplied with power; a pair of movable contactors 50 that are formed to contact one end of the load terminal 40 and is disposed to rotate based on a contact pin 52; a swivel arm 60 that rotates the pair of movable contactors 50 and has one end coupled with the pair of movable contactors 50 by a rotating shaft 62; and an arc extinguishing chamber 70 that extinguishes an arc at the time of being contacted or short-circuited with a load terminals 40 of the movable contactors 50 rotating by the swivel arm 60.
The automatic transfer switch 1 having the above-mentioned configuration according to the related art uses a method of supplying power in the state in which the commercial power terminal 20 and the load terminal 40 are connected to each other by the movable contactors 50 at normal times, but disconnecting the commercial power terminal 20 from the load terminal 40 when the emergency power supply is used due to a power outage or repair and inspection and then, again connecting the emergency power terminal 30 to the load terminal 40.
The applicant of the present invention seeks to improve efficiency in switching power of the automatic transfer switch by improving the above-mentioned automatic transfer switch according to the related art.